


Flashing Colours

by SnowCloudsMyVision



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Anxiety, Conservative, Dominant, Egomaniac, Emotional Abuse, Eventual Sex, Lizards, M/M, Masochism, Masochist, Multi, No confidence, Optional Fluff, Other Canon Characters Only Mentioned, Overconfidence, Physical Abuse, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Sadism, Sadomasochism, Submissive, sadist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowCloudsMyVision/pseuds/SnowCloudsMyVision
Summary: 50 years earlier, a certain crab had found someone who challenged his beauty through colours, intentionally or unintentionally, he took it as a test. Something to test him to see if he's willing to fight for the glory of admirers. Although, to be fair, no one really cared if he was shiny or not.50 years later however, that certain crab had found himself in a very unfortunate position. That lizard whom he managed to traumatize before was the only one around that can be trusted. But of course, everything comes with a price.





	

Slowly, slowly. Let them come close. Let them doubt. Let them fear. Once they've eradicated those thoughts, that's when you'll make them disappear.

Being poetic seemed to help him, waiting and staring at his prey. An eight-eyed bat, all alone, lost and confused. It's the perfect meal. Not too big and not too small, enough to fill his mouth. Maybe not his belly, but it's enough for a few hours.

Focus, focus. Don't let anything distract you. Tighten your grip, tighten your stare. This distance might be enough for your tongue to taste something new.

He has never eaten anything like this, and to be honest, he's expecting quite a lot of bones. The taste, however, quite excites him. Everyone who knows him knows how he's definitely spontaneous. He does not stick to plans, and quite enjoys making plans and not following them. Today's plan was to catch one of those masked creatures with four arms. Fortunately for him, none of those monsters ventured close enough to eat.

The bat raised their head. Eight eyes blinking at the same time, looking at the same things. He saw their nose twitch, as their head subtly nod again and again. This is frustrating for him. Having a terrible sense of smell is horrible enough, but the fact that this reminded him that the best sensory organ he had was his tongue was sufficient enough to fuel some exasperation.

The bat's eyes grew wider. They are very anxious at the moment, but what he can't hear, he can feel. He could feel powerful, individual vibrations, like huge fingers, tapping the soil. And it is only getting louder.

His tongue shot out of his mouth, no longer wanting his prey to be calm before his inevitable death. But that death was not very inevitable after all.

The bat flew away quickly, and they were automatically replaced with a palm tree. His colours flashed aggressively, both from frustration and panic. Missing his target was one thing, but getting his tongue completely stuck is another. And the latter was quite more intense than the former.

He pulled frantically, his eyes moving individually as they scanned the surroundings. Flashes of bioluminescence sparked in a distracting manner behind him as the stomping increased in vibrations.

His own colours gleamed with panic, quite rapidly that it was beginning to glow into one bright pulse. He pulled and pulled with his entire body, but his tongue won't come loose. His heart was palpitating quickly, weighing down his body as he felt the thudding underneath him intensify. The borders of his vision started to blacken, the base of his tongue getting sore. It felt like the whole of Lalotai had managed to shirk itself around him, paralyzing him and as he continued to try to escape, it just made it worse. His head felt light, like it was about to fall off, but it also felt heavy, thoughts and anxiety weighing it down like the whole ocean forced itself in a hollow cavity.

He was immersed in a state of panic. And he could not get out.

 

His shadow loomed over them, pulsating with fuchsia and shades of blue as his white eyes with dark pink dots stared intently. Watching as the poor creature desperately tried to pull their tongue back in, he couldn't help but smirk.

The lizard was definitely hysterical. Their eyes were darting everywhere like it was watching a small bug fly around, before it focused on him. Their body freezed, the colours stopped pulsating, and they were just staring back. He grinned quite largely, making sure to show off his magnificent claws and sparkling back.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

A path of eyes lined up on their spine had immediately opened. Their scales glowed red with yellow stripes, so bright that he had to blink quite a few times to adjust. The tail had split into four tendrils, the ends transforming into some sort of suctions dripping with glowing goo. Three horns on the lizard's face had grown and curved enough to look like boar tusks. Their tongue had begun to form purple lines, but as he can see clearly, they were still trying to unfurl from the tree.

"Don't try to intimidate me," he had changed his tone, as he could definitely see he now has a competitor. "Let me remind you who's stuck on a tree."

Being reminded of that fact, the yellow stripes had subtly changed hue to purple. He could hear the creature sigh, as it looked away for a second, but darted their eyes back to him. The hue went back to yellow and is constantly changing to brown and back, not missing the opportunity to hiss at the large crustacean.

"Look, babe. That might be adorable, but—" he placed the lizard's tongue in between his claw. "There could only be one shiny monster in Lalotai."

Tamatoa snapped his claw close.

He was expecting a loud scream, or a change of colour on the lizard's body, but nothing. Except the fact that their tusks had extended more, making some sort of overlapping concave, and managed to block the claw.

Tamatoa was quite surprised, as the force of his claw was surely enough to damage their keratin horns. He looked at the creature and saw their eyes shut as they took short, ragged breaths. He rolled his eyes, thinking how a miserable, vulnerable creature was able to survive Lalotai.

"Alright, you pathetic wimp," Tamatoa released his claw, and found that it had made a crack on the horn that was curved on top, he couldn't tell if he cracked the ones on the bottom though. He scoffed and smirked at the lizard. "I've shown you that I am far superior than you in terms of... brawn. Although I do not show it as much as I show myself, it is still quite impressive. So let this be a warning."

The crab had come closer to the lizard, so close that they could feel his breath on their skin. "Do not try to be shinier than me, do not even think about it. Or else I would kidnap you, cut off your limbs so that you won't be able to run away, but of course, I shall burn the wounds so that you won't die of blood loss. I will then start cutting your tongue snippet by snippet, as I watch your colours get brighter and brighter, only making me angrier and angrier. I will also cut off your horns and use them to poke those eyes along your spine one by one. Crushing your tails can be quite exhilarating, as I watch the goo from inside drip out as it mixes with blood. And finally, I will continue on with this in a daily basis for a few months until I let you go. But just when you think you are free, I will grab your head and crush it with both my claws, but not too much to kill you, just enough to break your skull and let your eyes pop out and you shall experience a slow, horrible death." 

 

The panic that was once there had now been replaced with fear. His first instinct was to compress his body together, as he felt the eyes on his spine automatically close. His four tails wrapped around him like an armour. Everything he saw was so fast, and yet his movements slowed. His eyes darted around for anything, anything, to hide himself in.

But that didn't matter, did it? He was still stuck. His mouth was already dry, and he felt the pain of his tongue as it withered slowly with the lack of mucus. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't move, he couldn't see, he couldn't do... anything. He was frozen.

 

"That's so much better." Tamatoa watched the lizard turn into a darker shade of brown, almost disappearing in his surroundings, although their tongue was still stuck on the tree.

The crab saw how much the tongue had withered from the first time he was here. Fortunately for him, he had given up sympathy a long time ago. Unfortunately though, an idea popped into his head.

It would be quite odd, since he had obviously just given them a death threat. But he found pros too. He could watch the creature from afar, studying how they work and how they live their life, seeing if they will betray him. He could also control their every movement through making them his servant. But that's too far, no, no. Tamatoa is far too great to need a servant.

There was no point in keeping the lizard alive even. But of course, a challenge was quite exciting. Come to think of it, his life had become more boring when Maui had ripped off his leg. The only thing he does was collect treasure, not that there's nothing wrong with that. But a little excitement can't be bad.

He reached towards the trunk of the palm tree, as Tamatoa visibly saw the lizard flinch. "Oh, don't worry."

Of course, they had every reason to worry. But Tamatoa carried on. He used both of his claws to cut the tree on the top of the tongue, causing the tree to almost fall down on the creature. Tamatoa quickly caught it and saved the coconuts for later. He did the same for the bottom part and the circular plate left immediately went to the monster's mouth.

It was quite comedic to look at. If it was a surface-sized palm tree, they wouldn't have any problems. But this was Lalotai, almost everything here was huge, especially in this area, which was honestly, quite far from his home. Quite a lot of the slab had stuck out from their mouth, but when he stepped towards them to help, the lizard closed their jaw forcefully, cutting off the excess parts with minimum effort needed.

Tamatoa was quite taken back, but quickly composed himself. "Well, well. Who knew? You're more than your looks after all," he had quietly muttered to himself, not making an effort to hide what he had said to the lizard.

The lizard took two steps back, as their colour changed again to red and yellow. It was a few seconds of them just staring at each other, until the lizard spat out the now triangular shaped block. Tamatoa's eyes drifted towards the slab and then back to the lizard.

"Well?"

"Well what?" They replied back.

This was the first time the crustacean had heard them talk, and he could only describe it as monotone and anxious at the same time, spoken in a combination of an unusual and usual voice. When he first heard their voice however, he could not pinpoint their gender. But once he replayed it in his mind, he could certainly tell this lizard was a male.

"Aren't you going to thank me?" Tamatoa said, quite menacingly, as he purposely straightened his legs and made himself bigger.

"You're only the crab that threatened to crush my head, so sure, I'll thank you," he turned around to leave, their tail merging once again into one limb. "When I am dead."

Tamatoa was frozen in place for a good second, before realizing that the lizard had just turned their back on him. How dare he. After setting him free from that tree, the lizard did nothing but scurry away? How rude and disrespecting.

And yet, he still found himself muttering "See you around, chameleon."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be starting a tumblr page filled with sketches of my chameleon and Tamatoa. Because you know, why not?
> 
> i was originally planning to make a stingray, but a hovering fish? That sounds a lot like a hovering eel that I know.
> 
> And if you think Tamatoa is OOC here, just think about how he threw around Maui and emotionally and physically damaged him. He's a sadistic, psychopathic piece of... crap. But hey! We all love him, right? Why else would you be reading this then?


End file.
